


Cage

by Powerfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Chastity training, D/s overtones, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Possessive Castiel, Top Castiel, pleasure delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerfulweak/pseuds/Powerfulweak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started because of porn. More to the point, Dean watching porn. Unfortunately, Castiel wanted all of Dean and if he has to get creative with how, than so be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cage

**Author's Note:**

> A little off my normal path, but ok

Dean lays back on the bed, a moan rumbling up from within him. His hands paw uselessly at the plastic surrounding his cock. He presses a finger against the slit at the top, eager for any sort of contact, any sort of touch, but it’s too narrow to get the relief he wants. His cock is swollen and purple against the sides of the cock cage. He mumbles a near-silent prayer, begging Cas to come back before he goes insane.

The cock cage had been his idea.

It had started because of porn. More to the point, Dean watching porn. It shouldn’t have come as any surprise. Cas knew Dean masterbated. He knew Dean watched porn, specifically porn with “well-endowed Asian females” and, occasionally, beefy, dark-haired men. Unseen, Cas had watched Dean tug one out many time, some cheesy pay-per-view flashing across the screen.

However, once he and Castiel had entered a physical relationship (or as Dean put it “started going at it like rabbits”), the angel seemed to take issue with Dean’s habits

“Dean, I always come when you call,” Cas said, earning an amused snort from Dean. “Am I not enough for you?”

“It’s not that, Cas, it’s just… Look, it’s a human thing, ok?”

“But wouldn’t an orgasm with me be far more enjoyable with one at your own hand?”

Dean tried to explain the idea of human desires and just needing a release, but Castiel still wasn’t satisfied. He promised to try and cut down on jacking off, but that was far easier said than done. Every time he was just starting to get relaxed and really into it, there would be a flutter of wings and “Hello, Dean.” It drove Dean crazy and, according to Sam, turned him into an angry bastard on hunts.

That was when Cas got creative.

“What the fuck is this?” Dean asked, holding up the weighty, stainless steel object that resembled something out of a medieval torture den.

“It’s a chastity device,” Castiel explained.

“Cas, you know I wouldn’t cheat on you, right?” A horndog Dean might be. A cheater? No fucking way.

“That’s not what this is about,” Castiel says, his voice dangerously low. “This is about you not doing as I ask, which means I must ensure your compliance.” Dean was nervous, but intrigued. Hey, he was game for whatever.

It took a fair amount of time and quite a bit of lube to slip Dean’s considerable girth into the metal cage that night. Every rough touch or dark glare from Castiel would send the blood running south once more. Eventually, though, they did get it on, the small silver lock closing with a foreboding “click.”

Wearing the cage took some getting use to. It was heavy and if Dean’s jeans were even slightly fitted, it looked like he was wearing a codpiece. It could also be uncomfortable at times; Dean had to manscape regularly to keep hair from getting caught in the hinge and tugging painfully. It felt worth it, though, every time Cas wrapped his hands around the object, fingers dragging over the swollen flesh pressing through the open bars, or wrapped his mouth over it, tongue just barely brushing over his cock..

The plastic cage was both an upgrade and not. It was lighter, more comfortable and less evident underneath Dean’s clothes. This, though, meant that Castiel forced Dean to wear it for longer spans of time. At first it was only a day, but soon that turned into two days, then three. Pretty soon, Dean was wearing the cage during hunts with Sam while Castiel was away on some urgent heaven business

“I need to make sure you are following my orders, even when I am away,” he explained.

There are a few unusual side effects to wearing the cage: there’s a noticeable change in Dean’s behavior while he is in it. Even Sam commented that he seemed more relaxed and less of a jerk, even if he wasn’t sure of the reason why. Dean was less enthused by the, um… shrinkage, though. He was no slouch when it came to his cock size, but his dick seemed to retreat up inside him when confronted with the cage. He now fits in the smallest ring, barely an inch and half in diameter, when soft, plenty of room left in the three-inch containment of the cage.

Dean turns on his stomach, trying to rut against the memory foam, but to no avail. The near total enclosure of the the plastic device means no contact for his cock. At least, not until Cas arrives with the key.

Dean whimpers, pressing his face deeper into the mattress to muffle his moans. He nearly cries with relief when he hears the familiar shudder of feathers.

“Dean,” Cas says, an unmistakable timbre of arousal threaded through his voice. Dean can only respond with a pleading sound turning onto his back to look at Cas.

“Did you do what I asked today?” Castiel asks. Dean nods. The instruction had been that every hour, on the hour, Dean was to watch ten minutes of porn and then report what he watched back to Castiel via text. Even with being in the cage, Dean had jumped at the opportunity to indulge.

At first the descriptions were basic (“These two hot Asian chicks are going down on this guy”), but as the day went on, Dean’s descriptions became more and more colorful (“This beefy dude has this barely-legal twink bent over the desk, three fingers stuffed into his ass. The twink just keeps asking for more, calling the beefy dude ‘Daddy’ and begging to be fucked like the little cockslut he is.”). The game started at 8 am. By 11 am, Dean waivered between pleasure and pain, pressing the heel of his hand against the base of his cock for any sort of relief. Now, at 3 pm, he’s barely coherent.

“Fuck, Cas,” are the first words he’s able to form.

“Answer me,” Castiel orders, taking a step toward the bed.

“Yes!,” Dean shouts, “God! Fuck yes!” He presses a finger into the opening of the cockcage, precome spurting out in response. Castiel slaps his hand away.

“Not yet,” he says. “You’ve done what I asked. I’d hate to see you ruin it.” he runs a hand up Dean’s naked thigh, moving it toward his groin and cupping his tightly swollen balls. Dean bites at his lip, hoping to hold back a cry, not that it matters. Sam has no doubt already heard his moans and gasps. The soundproofing in the bunker truly sucks.

“What do you want, Dean?” Cas asks in a harsh whisper, leaning forward over him. Dean makes a desperate sound. “What was that?”

“You!” Dean shouts. Castiel smiles and stands up straight.

“One moment,” he mumbles. He moves to the head of Dean’s bed, plucking his cell phone up off the nightstand. He fiddles with it for a moment, before setting it up on the near by desk. The light shining in Dean’s direction tells him the video camera is on.

Without preamble, Castiel moves toward him, pressing him back on the bed, spreading his legs apart and lowering his head. Dean cries out with the first touch of Castiel’s tongue to his hole, his head shooting back against the pillow and his back arching up.

“Sensitive,” Cas teases.

“Asshole,” Dean mutters, but his words are slightly slurred. As the rough flat of Cas’ tongue makes another pass over his hole, Dean writhes helplessly. He hands grab at the pillow by his head. Castiel never said anything about not touching his caged cock, not that it would make a difference if he did, but Dean is eager to please.

Cas lays sloppy licks over hole, leaving Dean a mess. He could cry in relief at the first touch of lubed fingers to the puckered entrance. Dean’s squirms, eager to take more from Castiel, but he refuses to go faster.

“Please, Cas,” he begs, his voice weak and pathetic. “Please fuck me.”

“Not yet,” Cas says, continuing to work him open while crooking his finger.

“I’m ready,” Dean insists, nearly coming as Cas’ fingers briefly graze his prostate.

“Don’t want to hurt you,” Cas states, not letting up on his attention.

“Fuck, Cas! I’m already in pain! Just fuck me!” Dean shouts. The fingers withdraw from within him and, for a second, Dean fears he may have pissed off Cas enough for him to fly away. Instead, there is the sound of fabric shifting as Castiel’s clothes drop to the floor. The bed dips as he rest a knee on top on it, moving toward Dean. He wants to laugh with relief and joy at the feeling of Cas’ slick cock pressing into him in one smooth motion.

Cas fucks into him hard, grunting with each thrust. Dean tries to twist his head to the side, pressing his face into the pillow in an attempt to keep quiet.

“No,” Cas orders, punctuating it with a slam of his hips. “I want to hear you.” Dean complies, letting a string of broken moans rise up out of him. Precome spurts from his cock, coating the insides of the cage.

“You liked watching all those films today?" Cas asks, his tone almost a growl. Dean nods enthusiastically, unable to trust his voice. "Imagined yourself being touched and fucked like the people in them?"

"Yes," Dean gasps.

"But I'm the only who gets to touch you," Cas orders. "I'm the only one who get to make you come. You can't even come without my permission." Castiel nails his prostate with thrust after thrust and Dean knows he can't hold on much longer. He tries to cry out Cas' name, but it's just a mess of noise. Castiel seems to understand though.

"Come, Dean," he encourages in a whisper, hiking up one of Dean's thighs to get more leverage.

Dean rides the crest of his orgasm, his vision blurring and white noise seeming to fill his ears. Warmth surrounds his cock as his release is trapped within the confines of the cage.The world fades away for a moment, second to his pleasure and the feeling of Cas’ finger’s smoothing down his sides.

Cas gives a few more frantic slams of his hip before stuttering and grunting through his own orgasm. He collapses on top of Dean, face pressed into his neck. They lie there for several minutes in silence, catching their breath and listening to the steady hum of the bunker around them.

“How are you feeling?” Cas asks, lifting his head and looking at Dean.

“Fan-fucking-tastic,” Dean says with a giddy chuckle. Cas smiles, leaning down and kissing the side of Dean’s mouth before moving off the bed. Dean watches as he grabs the cell phone off the desk and taps a few buttons, no doubt stopping and saving the video.

“Next time,” Cas begins, authority lacing his voice once more. “You will watch this video all day, and you won’t be able to describe it the same way twice.” Dean takes the phone from Cas and nods. At this moment, Cas could ask Dean to shave off all his body hair and cover himself in honey; he’d do it!

“Of course,” Dean replies, setting the phone on the opposite nightstand before curling into Castiel’s arms.

 

 


End file.
